ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Factory 7.0
Is the sequel to Hero Factory 6.0 in which the heroes are forced to race in 11 different planets across the galaxy by the evil Motor Mech each hero goes on only one planet and on the planet they must race its champion racer. 'Heroes' *'Rocka: '''Is the leader of the racers and makes a vehicle called the Golden Marine. Its appearance is a gold car with a machine gun on each side and has a hidden blade under the front of the car. He defeats Motor Mech with the Ultimate Racer, a combination of all the heroes vehicles. *'Furno': Is the racer that defeats Fire Fly and Makes a vehicle called the Fire Phoenix. Its appearance is a red and orange car with a paint design resembling fire. It has flamethrowers at the front of it and it can transform into a jet which has the flamethrowers on it's wings and has missle launchers on its roof. *'Stormer: Is the racer who defeats Chop Shop and makes a vehicle called the Nitro Buster. Its appearance is a bulky, white armoured assult vehicle with a freeze ray on each side of it and a machine gun on its roof. *'Bulk XL: '''Is the racer who defeats Road Rage and makes a vehicle called the Alpha Tank. Its appearance is a silver tank with all the same weapons as a normal tank. *'Stringer: 'Is the racer who defeats Speed Bump and makes a vehicle called the Sonic Speeder. It's appearance is a black motorcycle with a machine gun on each side of it. It is also the fastest vehicle of all the racers. *'Surge: Is the racer who defeats Night Wheels and makes a vehicle called the Turbo Battery. It's appearance is a car with two large blasters on it's roof which ressemble batteries. *'Breez: '''Is the racer who defeats Seeker and makes a vehicle called the Air Diver. It's appearance is a green and white jet with two missle launchers on each of it's wings and a machine gun on the front of it. *'Deathroll: Is the racer who defeats Driller and makes a vehicle called the Swamp Rider. It's appearance is a light and dark green car which ressembles a crocodile. It has a machine gun on it's roof, two more on each of it's sides, and a missle launcher on the front of it. It also has the ability to transform into a submarine. *'Camo: '''Is the racer who defeats Drift and makes a vehicle called the Camo Crasher. It's appearance is a light green and black car with a grenade launcher on it's roof and two machine guns on each side of it. It also has the ability to turn invisible. *'Techno: 'Is the racer who defeats Oil Slick and makes a vehicle called the Hard Drive. It's appearance is a light blue and silver car with a machine gun on each side of it and a blaster on it's roof that shoots electricity. *'Specter: 'Is a rookie hero and is the racer who defeats Charge and makes a car called the Shadow Bane. it's appearance is a black car with two pulse cannons on it's roof which can shut other cars down. It also has the ability to phase through any solid thing. 'Villans Race Gang: They are racer that seek to win any races and claim their trophy, wanted for terriozing all roads in the galaxy and all of them speak in Japanese Accent. *'Motor Mech '(voiced by John DiMaggio): Leader of the Race Gang, prideful, street smart and self centered. He and gang are known to devastate any terrain and roads, his Roada Muncha can consume anything in sight and Roada Blasters destory leading cars in front of him. His color is black and white, his wears a Spike Racer Helmet with a red visor. *'Fire Fly': The Trail-Blazer of the Race Gang. Quick-temper, clever and competetive, he met Furno a week ago and itching to kick his butt again. He rides the Fire Beat-All with Nitro Blasters amd Magma Burnners, his color is red and yellow. His *'Chop Shop' (voiced by M-Flo): The Mechanic of the Race Gang, he love tricking out his gang cars and destorying his rivals vehicals. He seem to know Stromer for a long time and the few that speaks Japanese. He rides Chop Crusier with Roto Saw and Roto Blade Wheels, weapons are his left Saw Hand Claw and Wrench Club. His color is green and yellow, his Multi-Goggles Racer Helmet and tool pack. *'Road Rage '(voiced by Cree Summer): The Angry Driver of the Race Gang. Like Fire Fly, she like no-one beat her and will wreck their ride in process. She rides the Tazmanian Attacker with Motro Teeth and wears a Mad-Face Racer Helmet, her color is gray, gold and green. *'Speed Bump': The Punk of the Race Gang. *'Night Wheels '(voiced by Tabitha Se. Germain): The Divia of the Race Gang. Flashy and stylish, she craves the best parts for her ride and condsiders every car thats not beautiful as her to be destory. She rides the Hot Top with Neo-Race line streakers and Pretty Boosters, wearing the Pretty Race Helmet and carries Nail Blaster. Her color is violet and pink. *'Seeker': The Thrill Seeker of the Race Gang. *'Driller': The Dirt Rider of the Race Gang'. '''Crude and smelly, the Mole Car can dig and race underneth the terrain. His color is brown and yellow, wearing the Mole Racer Helmet and Mole Claws for digging. *'Oil Slick': The Silent Killer of the Race Gang. Calm, quite and dangerous of the team, with his Viper Slicer and Gunk Slick Blaster. His color is black, green and gold, Goat-Skull Racer Helmet and Oil Grenades. *'Charge''' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): The Gremlin of the Race Gang. Tearing up of racecar and modifying his teammates cars. He rides the Mega-Whatt and carries the Gremlin Claws, his color is neo and lime with Gremlin Racer Helmet. Category:Hero Factory Category:Something similar to Transformers